


I Need to Be... King of Erebor!

by Viscountesshope



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: All Sora's fault, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Song Parody, Well... mostly her fault, and by 2:00 AM, bastardizing Disney songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viscountesshope/pseuds/Viscountesshope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take one part Disney and add one part Thorin Oakenshield.  Add a dash of 2:00AM and a pinch of smart assery.  Mix well and bake until solid.  This is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need to Be... King of Erebor!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of [this post](http://speakfriendandenter.tumblr.com/post/104371817726/imf-uckign-peeeing) being sent to me by my dear Sora at about 2:00AM. And my commenting "Richard isn't a dwarven prince, he's a Disney princess!" And thus, this was born.

Look at this life  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my kingdom's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the dwarf  
The dwarf who has everything?  
Look at this vault  
Treasure untold  
How many wonders can one kingdom hold?  
Looking around here you think  
Sure, he's got everything  
I've got weapons and armor a-plenty  
I've got rubies and emeralds galore  
You want mining shafts?  
We've got twenty!  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more

I want to be back in Erebor  
I want to see, want to see the forges  
Walking around in those – Kili put that down!  
Um - streets!

Life as a smith, you can't get as far  
The Arkenstone’s required for ruling rightly  
Showing the Elves who’s rightfully– Fili, what are you doing?!  
King

Back in my home, the home that Smaug stole  
Back where the Arkenstone’s waiting for me!  
Wandering smith – I need to be  
King of Erebor

What would I give if I could live back in that mountain?  
What would I pay to spend my life sat upon that throne?  
I know back there, I’d get respect  
Although Thranduil can kiss it.  
He should remember, I’m King Under the Mountain  
Ready to rule

And ready to bring all my people home  
Bring them to my mountain and expand our treasures  
Where is my Arkenstone and why does it – Boys! Stop it right now!  
Glow?

When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love, love to explore the treasury of my home?  
Out of the plains  
I need to be  
King of Erebor!


End file.
